


Oral fixation

by Merciignoremoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Little Corpse, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciignoremoi/pseuds/Merciignoremoi
Summary: Corpse has an oral fixation.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 252





	Oral fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaedenalexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedenalexander/gifts).



The submissive man would whine and cry until his mouth was stuffed full; whether it was a pacifier, chew toy, or one of the many gags they owned. He always wanted to be stuffed full.

But his favorite thing to have in his mouth was his daddy’s cock. And right now that’s just what he had.

He had been good that day, so sykkuno allowed him to cockwarm him on stream. It was one of his favorite things to do. Please his daddy and make him happy while he worked. He had been at this for about an hour at this point, laying his head on the older males thigh and drifting off, slightly sucking every now and then; as if the cock in his mouth was a pacifier.

Sykkuno enjoyed this as well. He could stream for however long he wanted, and still give his baby attention.

“All right everyone, I think that’s enough for today. I’m tired, and I need to eat. So, I’ll see you next time! Bye!” He said, shutting off the stream. He looked down at corpse and smiled.

“Hey, baby.”, Corpse perked up, “Do you wanna suck daddy off for real now?” He asked, thrusting shallowly into the other’s mouth.

Corpse nodded as best he could with a dick in his mouth and started sucking. He tried his best, but unfortunately, his best was sloppy and tired. So sykkuno took it upon himself to start fucking up into corpse’s mouth with reckless abandon.

“F-fuck...you feel so good baby.” He grunted out between thrusts. Corpse moaned at the praise, rutting his clothed erection against the ground.

“Good boy, make a mess out of yourself for daddy. My pretty baby.” Sykkuno said, thrusts losing their rhythm. Those words were all it took for corpse to cum untouched, ruining his boxers.

“Fuck!” Sykkuno shouted as he came, shoving his dick in as far as it would go.

Corpse obediently swallowed the cum in his mouth, leaving his mouth open as sykkuno pulled out.  
The older man chuckled, grabbing the pacifier off the desk and popping it in the younger’s mouth before he got a chance to start whining.

“C’mon baby boy, let’s get you cleaned up and go to bed.” Sykkuno said, offering his hand to the taller boy.

Corpse got up on shaky legs and grabbed his daddy’s hand, letting himself be led into the bathroom where he was given a bath. Once that was done, he let himself again be led to bed, and fell asleep his daddy’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
